secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Pt 1
Synopsis: Its the Day of Corey and Laney's Wedding. But SwaySway says he is Moving To Neptune on The Day of Frontman's Wedding. Maddie runs Away from their Wedding with the Band on A search Party for her. Can they find her before the Wedding? Plot: The episode begins with Maddie coming home from School, Hey Guys. Everyone waves as Laney and Corey come in saying Saturday at Church is their Wedding and they want Maddie to play at their Wedding. Maddie asks if SwaySway her one true love can come. Corey says sure. Maddie then runs to SwaySway adoptive House where she runs up to their lawn and sees House For Sale. Maddie drops to her knees and cries NOOOO!!. The Bus comes dropping Sway off. Hey Maddie why you so upset? SwaySway asks. Your Moving. Maddie yells. Oh Yeah I was gonna text you I guess I forgot. Sway frowns. I'll still vist. But I wanted you to come to Frontman's Wedding. Maddie started crying. Well I guess I can't Come. SwaySway hugs his Girlfriend. You wanna help me pack? Sway asks the blonde headed girl. If its okay with you? Maddie asks. Yeah I Guess SwaySway frowns. I came all this way today to give us a fresh start But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free : We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right : And forget who's wrong Both: Okay! Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court Cause life's too short To always feel shut out and unloved by the Boyfriend I long to know Life's too short : To never let you celebrate me, To make things easy you know Wohohooo Both: I never understood, but now I do Life's too short to miss out on a Girl like you : So you'll come back, then. Back? : You know disobey parents : Oh. : Sooo.... : I don't believe you! : What?! I just assumed that you would have to... : That I'll Stay Here, that's how your story ends?! : It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends : So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage : Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page : Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Wait! : Cause life's too short There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you! : You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care Corey a fool who married a stranger! : That is so unfair Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking support! Hah! Life's too short! To let you treat the people down there just as hard as you always treated me La ,la lalala laaaa Both: Life's too short! : To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see You don't know : You have no idea : What I've been through Because of you Life's too short to waste another minute Life's too short to even have you in it Life's too short That's it Sway!!! That's What Maybe I'll run away before the wedding No Don't Too Late Maddie Wait But Maddie already left. * Wicked Move Transition Back at the Garage Laney was Planning, Corey Kin and Kon went to buy the rings & Grace was purchasing a wedding dress. Maddie came in Sighing. What's wrong Bap. Grace says. SWAYSWAY MOVING!!!!!!!!!. Maddie screamed. Its okay Sway's Adoptive Parents must think there adoptive son can't live with them no more. But I love Him!! Maddie cries. Just Forget it Grace I'm going to bed. Maddie marches to her bed room. * Wicked Sad Transition. Corey returned with a box. That had a blue skull shaped diamond engagement ring and a red heart shaped diamond engagement ring. Core those are so heart filled with joy I love it. Laney kiss her soon to be husband and kissed his unborn baby belly. Where's Maddie?. Corey asks. SwaySway is moving and she is So Upset. Oh Wow so sad. Corey frowns. Well she just gonna have to roll with it. Laney looks on the bright side. * Balloons and transformers yeah The Day was Here, Corey and Laney's Wedding, Maddie was walking to Church when she saw a car which was SwaySway Rocket Van. Sway winded down the Window and saw Maddie as he honked the Horn. Hey Babe, Sway smiled. Hey Baby, Maddie said Baby. I'll Miss You. Maddie sheds a Tear. Maddie Kiss SwaySway. SwaySway then flies away with a note falling down Dear Maddie, I feel the Same Way for you A song written By SwaySway I've seen a lot of bread in my life time...yeah... I've seen a lot of bread every day But I've never seen a Swan so fine, until she came quacking my way I'm talking 'bout Maddie... Deanglo I'm talking 'bout Maddie - that's you girl! - Deanglo Oh I've seen Holy Wheat and Bubblegum Rye Rainbow Confetti But I've never seen no bread prettier than Maddie I've seen Jelly Filled Alfalfa And Huckleberry Spaghetti But I've never seen no bread prettier than Maddie No I've never seen no bread (x3) Prettier than Maddie Madison DEANGLOOOOOOOOO!! Madison hugged the Letter. She Made it to the Wedding She striped and put on a Wedding Dress. The Music ( Wedding March was played by Piano by: Ringo Davis Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Corey and Laney in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Laney Penn), take you (Corey Jaron Riffin), to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I, Laney Penn, take you, Corey Jaron Riffin to be my (husband), my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Corey Jaron Riffin), take you (Laney Penn), to be my (wife), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part I Corey Jaron Riffin take you (Laney Penn) to be my wife), my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. May we have the rings please? Corey asks. Grace gives Corey the red ring and Laney the skull ring. The officiant says "I present to you Mrs. Laney Riffin and Mr. Corey Jaron Riffin if the couple has opted to change their names or "I present to you the newly married couple, This is where the officiant says something similar to "By the power vested in me by the State of Peaceville I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. As Laney Kiss Corey while putting on the ring. * Wedding Time Transition Outside Laney puts her head on Corey Belly. I can't wait for our Baby to Be Born. Laney graces Corey with her pleasure Me either. Corey smiles. Guys Where is Maddie? Grace asks. Everyone then Searches for Madison. While Maddie is running away From here? SwaySway!!! Maddie Cries To Be Continued Characters: Corey SwaySway Grace Laney Kin Kon Madison Songs: Life Too Short I never seen No Bread